Woof
Woof was a member of the Jokerz. History Woof was a giggling criminal who was spliced with DNA from a hyena, and joined the gang of Jokerz led by the resurrected Joker. While most spliced individuals managed to keep their humanity intact, the effects on Woof were more extreme, and he had become nearly feral. He would often be paired with Ghoul, during various robberies committed at the request of their leader. When the Jokerz broke into Gotham Shipping to steal one of the components for a satellite jammer system, Woof dispatched the guard with two attacks, to which Ghoul stated that the guard "should have said 'heel". Shortly thereafter, though, they were caught by Batman. Although Batman managed to fight on even ground against them, Woof managed to scratch him a few times as well as bite him on the shoulder, to which the latter injury caused Batman, AKA Terry McGinnis, to have a bad time during his date due to exhaustion. Woof was later involved in the attack on Wayne Enterprises when Bruce Wayne hosted a party welcoming him back to running the affairs of the company, even attempting to attack Wayne. However, the elderly man managed to effortlessly drive him off with his cane. Woof later attacked Batman on Joker's orders, eventually returning to Joker and Dee-Dee upon departing (as Chucko and Ghoul had already retrieved the systems scanner beforehand). Woof later was involved in trying to kill Terry McGinnis at a nightclub, his appearance also driving out all the attendees at the club, although he ultimately failed with the other Jokerz. Woof later was dispatched to Jordan Pryce's yacht to ensure he went down with the ship, as Joker viewed him as a loose end to be tied up. When Batman appeared aboard the ship, Woof foolishly attempted to attack Batman until Chucko ordered for Woof to stand down and retreat and grabbed him by the ear, as the gang was attempting to evacuate the ship before it was destroyed by the now-hijacked and operational weapon's satellite. Ace briefly fought Woof at the Jolly Jack Candy Factory, and after Woof escaped he was arrested by the police along with the other Jokers. Alternate timeline In an alternate future, Woof and his old gang worked for Chronos. Woof had been physically altered to have robotic arms with metallic claws. Under Chronos's orders, the Jokerz attacked time-displaced Justice League members Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, but they were interrupted by the JLU. During the Jokerz's final battle against the Justice League and JLU, Woof was able to pin down Warhawk. When he was about to deal the killing blow, Warhawk's father, John Stewart, blasted him with his ring. Background information In Paul Dini's screenplay for Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, the fate of the Jokerz, and Woof's as well, following their battle against Batman and Ace at the Jolly Jack Candy Factory was going to be revealed as being arrested by Barbara Gordon and the GPD during their escape from the factory. Furthermore, the last scene of the male Jokerz at their cell following the release of Dee Dee was to featured Woof tethered to the cell's wall wearing a Hannibal Lecter-type mask while sharing cell with Chucko and Ghoul.[http://www.platypuscomix.net/onlyme/rotj.html Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker original script by Paul Dini] at platypus comix According to the DVD commentary for Return of the Joker, Woof's appearance as a spliced hyena was a deliberate nod to Bud and Lou, the "pet" hyenas kept by the Joker and Harley Quinn in and . DVD commentary Woof has the distinction to have only one speaking line in the entire DCAU (when he and the other Jokerz all say "Sorry, Lord Chronos" at once), along with a few growls. In Paul Dini's screenplay for Return of the Joker, Woof had a line that went unused in the finished product. It was "Aw, nuts", said to his fellow Jokerz in response at being caught by the GPD while fleeing the Jolly Jack Candy Factory. Appearances Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" References Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Future individuals Category:Henchpeople Category:Jokerz Category:Splicers